By Your Side
by Ridicia
Summary: After Link returned Zelda to the castle, he returns to the Ranch to try and live a somewhat normal life. But when two people from his past suddenly turn up with tales of destruction from their home land, Link has no choice but to pick up the Master Sword once again. ** This story is the sequel to Starting Over**
1. Chapter 1

**Well , here's chapter one for the second story following Starting Over! Lemme know what ya think! **

* * *

"It's just that I am shocked you even came back."

Link groaned and hung his head before glaring in Malon's direction. They must have had this same conversation at least five times now since he'd returned. Turning away from the fence he'd been repairing, he brushed his pants off as he straightened. "I came home, Malon. Why would that be so shocking?"

"I just thought the Princess would offer you a place at the castle." Malon frowned at the back of her step-brother's head as he walked passed her towards the pile of wood he had neatly stacked beside the fence.

"I'm a ranch hand Malon, why would she ever offer me anything at the castle?"

"Well it might have something to do with you having the Master Sword."

He gaped at her, losing his grip on the board he'd picked up. "Wh-what Master Sword?"

"What, you didn't think I'd notice your new sword?" She crossed her arms, waiting for him to hoist the board back up and move it in place against the fence. "I may be a country bumpkin but even I know that wielding that sword has meaning. It's not something just anyone can do."

"That may be, but no one would believe the sword is real. Most people who see me with it think it's just a really good replication of it." Grabbing a nail, he held it in place while he searched for the hammer he'd put down.

Sighing, Malon grabbed the hammer and passed it to him. "I'm serious, Link. Why didn't she offer you a job at the castle? You're definitely skilled enough for it."

"She did."

"Wait! What?" She nearly dropped the hammer on his foot but he managed to catch it before that happened. "When was this?"

"Before I came back."

"Oh and what happened?"

"I'm here Malon, what do you think happened?" Link shrugged as he moved to grab another board.

"But..."

He sighed. "Look Malon, I have my reasons for doing what I did. Now can I get back to work here? Talon expects this fence to be fixed today."

She huffed at him but didn't press the issue further. Turning on her heel, he watched out of the corner of his eye as she stalked away. With a shake of his head, he continued to hammer the boards into place, wishing all the while that she would just let it go. It had been almost a month since he'd returned after seeing Zelda safely back to Castle Town. The guards had been sure to take it from there. He'd all but been pushed out the front gate but he found he didn't mind overly much. She'd turned back once to look at him but he'd been quick to shake his head in denial. No, he wasn't mad that he was being pushed away. After all, it was what he wanted. In this time only a select few knew his true title and he felt it would be best if it was kept that way.

Zelda had fought him on that at first. She felt that it would be reassuring to the people if they knew that the Hero of Time had retaken the Master Sword but she'd eventually seen it his way. The Hero of Time returning would mean hard times for Hyrule. If anything it would make the people wary and distrustful of everyone, expecting something terrible to happen at any moment. So they'd agreed that Link would return to his old life as a ranch hand at Lon Lon Ranch while Zelda returned home to her place by her Father's side.

It had taken Nabooru and Ruto almost a week to convince the King that Agahnim had lied to him which had, at the time, worked to their favor because it had taken Zelda almost the same amount of time to recover from her injuries that she'd sustained at Agahnim's hands. Zelda had told him that Agahnim had said that all he'd had to do was nurture the King's distrust that had already been there. He could tell that it hurt her to think that her Father didn't trust her. That he was second guessing her motives. Unfortunately, he'd had no advice for her. He couldn't remember his own parents and his only experience was with Talon and though he called Talon and Malon his family he wasn't so sure of that anymore either.

He was the Hero of Time, was he really meant to have a family? Should he dare to have a family? They would just be pawns to be used against him, wouldn't they? It still burned him that Agahnim had used Malon to get to him. If anything, he should leave to protect Malon and Talon...but he couldn't. He promised Zelda he'd be here for her if she needed him. He might not be at the castle but his duty was to her first and for most.

"Mistress Malon speaks the truth Master. You should be with the Princess."

Link jumped a bit at Fi's sudden appearance. He still wasn't used to her just popping up out of nowhere. Navi at least could always be seen. With Fi, you never really knew if you were truly alone. "Could you, like, make noise or something Fi to let me know you're there?"

"My apologies Master, I understand that my ways can be a bit discerning to the unprepared but I just wanted to voice that Mistress Malon is correct."

"I don't belong at the castle Fi." Link groaned and tried to focus more on the task at hand. Maybe the spirit would take the hint and leave him alone.

"You are the Hero of Time, the one with the Triforce of Courage, why wouldn't your place be at the Princess' side?"

Apparently she wasn't going to take a hint.

"The only people who know that Fi are the Sages and the Princess. Right now, I'd like to keep it that way."

"I understand, the probability of your presence causing panic among the people is 78.9% but Master, the probability that it would reassure people is much higher at 82.7%. I strongly urge you to return to Princess Zelda and allow her to make the announcement to the people."

"That really isn't all that big of a difference Fi and if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not."

"Of course, Master Link." Fi bowed and disappeared. He found himself staring at the spot Fi had been standing a few minutes before turning back to his work, unsure if the spirit was truly gone. When she didn't 'pop' up again, he returned to repairing the fence.

He'd managed to replace several more sections before pounding hooves and a shout of his name had Link cursing and throwing down his hammer. Repairing this fence wasn't going to get done if these interruptions continued, he thought crossly. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he squinted against the glare as the horse and rider halted in front of him. It was one of the newer ranch hands; Link tried to recall a name, but kept drawing a blank, so instead he waited for the other man to speak.

"Talon is looking for you Link. He sent me out here to relieve you of the repairs to the fence."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

Shaking his head in reply, the ranch hand smiled apologetically. "No, sorry. He just said he wanted you at the main house."

With his message delivered the young ranch hand took over repairing the fence where Link had left off. Wondering what Talon could possibly want, Link whistled for Epona. The mare whinnied softly to her master as she trotted over to Link. Rubbing the horse's nose affectionately, Link grabbed a hold of the saddle horn and pulled himself up onto Epona's back. Digging his heels in lightly to urge Epona into a gallop, he angled her head so that they were headed in the direction of the main house.

* * *

A month later, there was little evidence of the fire that had nearly destroyed the ranch. Despite his lazy tendencies, Talon had really pulled things together, orchestrating the entire rebuild with the help of the new hired ranch hands. He had even managed to keep Ingo motivated, something that, at any other time, would have been impossible. Link still felt a tinge of guilt, knowing he hadn't done much in the rebuild. Even the thought of what had happened to him left a sour taste in his mouth and he was careful about keeping that from Zelda. He knew she was under the impression that he didn't remember much of his time under the control of the spiritual stones, and he wanted to keep it that way. Zelda already blamed herself for much of what had happened once he'd drawn the Master Sword. Knowing that he'd been aware of everything he'd been commanded to do...he didn't want to know what that would do to her.

Reining in Epona, Link slowed her as they approached the house. He'd accepted that what had happened had been out of his control. It was something he'd have to live with. The fear he'd seen in Zelda's eyes when he'd turned to attack her, the screams of the people and their tearful begging as he ended their lives during the tests Fia had sent him on to learn the limits of their control over him. In those tests he had come to the grim conclusion that there hadn't many things they couldn't force him to do. It was for that reason that he was secretly glad Fi was always nearby even when he didn't have the Master Sword with him.

Talon came out of the house, having heard Link's approach. "You took your sweet time getting here, boy."

"I came as soon as I got your message." Dropping down from Epona's back, Link waited for Talon to tell him why he'd been sent for.

"I know there hasn't been much need for you to escort people through the Field lately. But I would really appreciate if you'd help this couple." Talon began as he led the way back inside. "We have visitors who need to speak with Princess Zelda and the man's wife is pregnant and they're both worn out."

"Worn out? From what?"

"They've been running. Apparently their hometown has been under attack. Someone is tearing up the countryside searchin' for something or other." Talon nodded towards the fireplace where two people were huddled by the hearth. "I told them you'd accompany them to Castle Town."

His eyebrow shot up at that. Talon would rarely speak for him and committing him to an escort detail, even with the Field more under control with the patrols the Princess had commissioned, was very unlike him. "So who are these..." The words died in his throat as the two by the fire turned as one to regard them.

He hadn't seen either in years, the man had been but a boy because of magic but there was no mistaking the woman by his side. He'd recognize Anju's red hair and sweet features anywhere. Glaring at Link, Kafei scrambled to his feet. Clumsily drawing his sword, he pushed Anju behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Who me?" Link pointed at himself in question. He hadn't thought they'd recognize him, after all that had been seven years ago but what was even more curious was that Kafei looked ready to kill him. "I live here Kafei."

"Then my Father was wrong to think Hyrule could aid us." The purple haired man snarled back, charging at Link.

Taken aback by the rage he saw in Kafei's eyes, Link stumbled back. Ducking beneath the blade, he came up behind Kafei. Indecision gripped him, he didn't want to hurt Kafei but his old friend obviously did not feel the same way. He could think of no reason for Kafei to want to attack him. Any tests Fia had put him through had been performed right here in Hyrule. He hadn't been to Termina in seven years.

"What is it that I have done?" If Kafei was going to try and kill him, Link figured the best he could do was find out why.

"As if you don't know!"

Link sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought. "I don't know Kafei; I haven't been to Termina in seven years. Why don't you tell me what it is you think I've done and I'll apologize?"

"APOLOGIZE!" Outraged, Kafei charged at Link again. "You've torn up the country side looking for some relic that is supposed to be hidden in Termina! Countless people have died for being at the wrong place at the wrong time and you think you can just apologize for this?"

Well, at least he now knew why Kafei was so angry. Link thought as he once again dodged the swinging blade. It was time to end this. As Kafei swung his sword again, Link caught Kafei's arm, twisting his wrist until he dropped the sword. Catching the sword before it hit the ground, Link released Kafei's arm. Kafei scrambled back but wasn't quick enough. Moving in, Link pressed the tip of the sword to Kafei's throat.

"Please! Please don't hurt him." Anju cried, rushing forward, she gripped Link's arm.

Link shrugged her off. "I'm not going to hurt him. If you hadn't noticed, he started it." His gaze dropped to her stomach that was gently rounded. "I understand he was protecting you and your baby but I am not the one who's been attacking Termina."

"Link, lower that blasted sword." Talon grumbled as he stepped between Kafei and Link. "And you, you're a guest here at my ranch! I won't have you attacking Link here. He is the one that will take you to Castle Town tomorrow."

"Him?" Kafei's lip curled in disgust. "I don't trust him. Anju and I will be..."

"No." Talon interjected forcefully. "You're a friend of the family. If my nieces were to find out that you stopped in and I didn't bother to look after the two of you, they'd have my head."

"So, send someone else if you're that concerned with Cremia and Romani."

"Kafei? Love, wait a minute here." Anju laid her hand gently on her husband's shoulder. She turned her gaze back to Link, studying him silently. "You seem familiar to me...but not because you seem so similar to the man who's been attacking our home. Your hair...and your eyes are different...Talon called you Link...I remember a Link, a boy who helped me long ago."

Kafei stiffened beside Anju, recognition lighting his eyes. "Yes...Link...the boy helped break a spell that had been placed on me..."

"That was me." Link admitted with a slight nod. "Seven years ago I was in Termina and I helped prevent the moon from crushing Clock Town and all of Termina."

"And that's why you're so familiar...you've just grown up." Anju smiled as she stepped forward to embrace him. "It is good to see you again Link."

Kafei rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his feet, a dark blush coloring his face. "I apologize for attacking you...haven't seen you for seven years and the first thing I do is try and lob off your head..."

"It's ok, like I said before; you were protecting Anju and your child."

As an awkward silence settled over the room, Malon chose that moment to walk in from outside. "Oh my Goddesses! Anju!" Malon cried happily as she spotted her friend, effectively breaking the awkward moment. Pulling the other girl away from Link, Malon inspected her friend with a critical eye. "And look at you! You're absolutely glowing! When are you due? Cremia told me this is your first! Are you excited? Oh, oh have you picked out names yet? You just have to tell me everything!"

The three men stared at the two women as Malon dragged Anju from the room. As her chattering voice faded, Talon chuckled. "Well Malon will ensure Anju relaxes and forgets about the troubles at home. I have a few things to settle before I turn in for the evening. Link, Kafei, I suggest you two get reacquainted. You'll be leaving tomorrow for Castle Town."

Kafei waited until Talon had left the room before turning to speak to Link. "Look, I know Talon means well but you don't need to take me to Castle Town. Anju and I will be fine on our own."

"No," Link shook his head, crossing the room he dropped down into his favorite chair. "I'll be taking you to see Princess Zelda. I have a feeling that this will be something I will want to know about as well. So why don't you start from the beginning Kafei. Who is attacking Termina and why does this guy look like me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews and to those who favorite/followed this story! I haven't given up on it...just been really slow with the updates :) Still hammering out the plot, but I think I have most of it worked out now. :D**

* * *

Kafei sat in the chair across from Link. "It started so innocently." He started softly, his fingers playing with the edge of his tunic. Studying him silently, Link waited as Kafei mentally searched for the right words. "He came to speak with my Father, claiming he was searching for a relic that had been lost to his family years ago."

"What kind of relic?"

"A sword..." Kafei paused, thinking for a moment, he continued. "Most of this meeting, I learned of after the fact. I'm sorry, but details have never been a strong characteristic of my Father. Anyway, after hearing of this sword, my Father told this man that there was nothing like the sword he'd described anywhere in Termina."

"Did your Father at least ask what this guy's name was?"

Kafei nodded. "He said his name was Shayde."

"Shade?"

"Ya, but spelled differently..." Kafei sighed. "My Father then made, what I consider, the biggest mistake of all. He told Shayde that he was welcome to look around, to try and find this missing sword."

"Shayde took it literally then." Link frowned, running a hand up and down the arm of his chair as he thought. "You mistook me for him though...so you've seen Shayde. Otherwise you wouldn't have attacked me."

"I've only seen him from a distance. But his resemblance to you is uncanny."

Link really didn't like the sound of that. It reminded him of an enemy he faced at another time, deep in the Water Temple. "Anju mentioned my eyes and hair are different? Has she seen him up close?"

"He stayed at Stock Pot Inn when he first arrived in Clock Town." Looking troubled, Kafei lowered his head. "It was when he started questioning the townspeople that I got involved. He didn't exactly 'ask' them about the sword. He threatened them. His first victim was the owner of the Curiosity Shop. When Coro couldn't answer his questions, Shayde burned his shop to the ground. Coro was lucky to get out alive."

Link frowned, his memory of Coro was vague; the only thing that stood out about the owner was that he was one of Kafei's closest friends. Coro had been whom Kafei had turned to when he'd been magically turned into a child. Even then, Link had little to do with the shop owner. The shop itself was sketchy to the point that he suspected most of the wares hadn't exactly been attained legally. "Who else did Shayde question?"

"The Milk Bar took a lot of damage and he was very interested in anyone who'd been staying at the Inn." Unable to sit still, Kafei jumped to his feet. "The Great Fairy of Magic was completely drained as well..."

"You mean she was shattered into pieces like before?"

Kafei shook his head. "No, I mean literally drained of power...we're not sure how to restore her strength."

"You're sure Shayde is behind all of this?" Watching Kafei pace restlessly was beginning to make him a bit antsy. "There has been no one else aiding him?"

"Not that I have seen." Kafei answered immediately, stopping long enough in his pacing to cast a rueful glance towards the door Anju and Malon had left through. "Many of the townspeople have started to take refuge at Romani Ranch. They started leaving after we found the Great Fairy. They've lost all faith in my Father. Shayde is still running rampant with no one capable of challenging him. I'd heard Hyrule had recently had problems with a mystical tyrant of their own and hoped to enlist the King's aide."

"It's not the King you'll need to speak with." Holding up his hand, Link motioned for Kafei to let him finish. "Princess Zelda will need to hear of this."

"The Princess...well yes, I suppose bringing this to her attention would make sense as well."

"If Hyrule is to send aide to Termina, it will be at the Princess' direction." Link stood, deeply troubled by the news Kafei had brought. Shayde sounded too much like his counterpart he'd battled within the Water Temple to ignore. He'd defeated his doppelganger but what if there was a residual echo of the magic that had created the creature Ganon had sent after him? "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Perhaps, though it seems unrelated...the Woods of Mystery have become impassible and the overgrowth seems to have started to take over the Southern Swamp." Slumping in his chair, Kafei buried his head in his hands. "Koume and Kotake have been rather vocal about the state of the swamp. If something isn't done they'll have to abandon their little magic shop."

"We'll make sure it doesn't come to that." Link quietly said as he clasped a hand over Kafei's shoulder. "We'll go to the castle in the morning. Right now you need to rest and I imagine so does Anju."

* * *

The stiff bristles glided over Epona's back rhythmically in the fading light of evening. Turning her head, she nuzzled her master affectionately, blissfully unaware of the cloud of unease that had settled over Link. He'd known it had only been a matter of time before the spiritual stones started causing trouble again. They'd conveniently abandoned Agahnim in the end, which had been both a blessing and a curse. Zelda feared that they were now aiding Ganon, Fia had even hinted at it the last time she'd been seen. Link worried that she was right. Having those creatures fighting for Agahnim had been bad enough. He didn't even want to consider what they would attempt to free Ganon.

Dropping the brush into the bucket at his feet, Link grabbed another brush with slightly softer bristles from the same bucket. Starting at Epona's shoulders, he ran the brush gently down her side. His movements were smooth, methodical. He could groom Epona in his sleep, he'd spent many afternoons brushing down Epona while chewing over problems, and this time was no different. As much as he would prefer to avoid it, he would have to go to the Castle tomorrow. His stomach turned in knots at the thought but he refused to think of _that_ right now. He'd promised Kafei and Talon that he'd take the Terminian couple to Castle town. At least it shouldn't be hard to get into the castle. Wanting to ensure the people that the Royal family was united and strong, Zelda's Father was holding a weeklong celebration at the castle. Complete with dances, tournaments, jousting and archery competitions.

Done with the brush, Link dropped it into the bucket with the others and grabbed the apple he'd kept in the small satchel at his side. Lifting his hand to Epona's mouth, he let the mare take her treat while stroking her neck with his other hand.

"I figured I'd find you out here." Malon came up beside him, resting a hand against Epona. "Kafei finally convinced Anju to lie down."

"She's worried." Link replied simply, not meeting Malon's inquiring gaze.

"And she should be." Crossing her arms, a frown darkened her features. "I imagine you'll be going to Termina after tomorrow?"

"If answering you is just going to start a fight, I'd rather not answer at all."

She sighed, her arms dropping to her side. "No, I just wanted to know. I wouldn't be able to change your mind even if I wanted to."

"Well that would be a change then." Link shot her a quick grin.

"Thanks a lot." She laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.

Rubbing the spot ruefully, he shrugged. "What are brothers for?"

A warm smile lit her eyes. "I'm glad you still consider yourself part of this family with everything that has happened. I know I was bugging you earlier about moving to the castle..."

"Mal..."

"No, let me say this. I'm glad you came back..." A troubled look crossed her face. "Though...in many ways it's like you aren't even here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're heart and mind is elsewhere." Smiling wistfully Malon turned to leave. "I won't pretend to know your reasons Link...but I think you're making a mistake by denying your heart."

* * *

"I...feel slightly underdressed." Kafei murmured softly beside Link, eyes glued on the numerous people milling about the courtyard within the castle.

Link couldn't help but agree, but at least Kafei and Anju didn't look completely out of place. Though they weren't dressed in their 'Sunday's finest' at least they weren't wearing chainmail. Tugging on his tunic uncomfortably he tried to ignore the looks he was getting. Dressed as he was, he figured everyone thought he was here for the competitions and was just lost. He couldn't possibly be there to meet with Princess Zelda or the King. He could deal with the stares and the barely concealed snickers but if someone came up to 'kindly' direct him to the tilting yard...

"Link, how good of you to come."

Mentally wondering how she was able to sneak up on him, Link turned to greet Impa. "We're hoping to meet with the Princess."

The stoic Sheikah tilted her head to the side. "Her Highness is always available to meet with dignitaries from Termina. What brings you to Hyrule, Kafei?"

As Kafei began to explain the reason for their visit, Link slipped away silently. Anju shot him a questioning look while her husband continued to talk, having not seen Link fall back. Shaking his head imperceptibly, he continued to distance himself. He and Kafei had discussed this before turning in last night. His job was to bring them to the Castle, nothing more. Meeting with the King and Zelda would be left to Kafei and Anju. The King wasn't exactly fond of him. In his eyes, Link was just a mercenary who, when not hiring out his sword, made his living as a ranch hand. The fact that he had been the one to help the crown Princess of Hyrule won him no favors besides keeping him out of the castle dungeons. For the King, a mercenary was no better than a criminal. Their loyalty could be bought by whoever had the most money, so really how could you truly trust a person like that? He, of course, wasn't like that but the King didn't care.

Elbowing his way through the crowd, Link made his way towards the archery range. With everyone making their way to tilting yard to watch the jousting tournament, he hoped the archery range would be abandoned. Company was the last thing he wanted right now. The King's obvious disapproval of him was but one of the reasons why he hadn't been back to the castle. As he selected a long bow from the rack set up by the range, he cast a furtive glance back the way he'd come. Hopefully 'reason number two' wouldn't make an appearance but he doubted he'd be left to his own devises for long. 'They' always seemed to have a sixth sense for when he was around and seemed to make a point of seeking him out.

Pulling back on the bowstring he tested the tension while his eyes scanned over the arrows that one of the servants had left out. Selecting one with green fletching, he turned to the targets set up at the far end of the range. Nocking an arrow, he took aim before releasing the string. Not waiting for the arrow to hit the bull's eye, he grabbed another arrow as he heard the satisfying 'thwump' of the arrow sinking into the painted, wooden target. He didn't even bother to look at the target, knowing instinctively that it would be lodged in the dead centre of the target, as he lifted the bow again to fire another arrow.

"I didn't realize the King allowed commoners to use the royal archery range."

His back stiffened at the barely concealed snickers from the six men assembled behind him. Here was 'reason number two', now that Zelda was back, it seemed that the King was determined to keep his daughter at the castle. The first step was finding her a suitable husband and what better way than to hold a huge celebration at the castle, where all the eligible bachelors for neighboring countries could attend. Watching these men court Zelda was something he had no desire to witness and it was little comfort that Zelda didn't respond to any of their affections. Setting the bow down, he turned around, bowing stiffly at the waist.

"I am waiting for the dignitaries from Termina that I escorted here. I meant no disrespect to his Majesty." He kept his gaze to the ground in case they saw the contempt in his eyes.

Of the six, he'd only bothered to learn the names of a couple of them. Ralph was a visiting Duke's son from Labrynna, and Lorenzo was also from Labrynna but Link hadn't bothered to learn his parentage. He only knew of Ralph's because the guy bragged about it to anyone who would listen. Both men were selfish, typical noblemen. Looking down their noses at the common folk, using their wealth to get what they want, when they want it and not caring who they have to crush and humiliate to get it. The other four had been designated Ralph's and Lorenzo's 'followers', in Link's eyes, the ever popular 'yes men'. They had no real opinion of their own and would follow whoever would keep them safe from public ridicule.

"Termina?" Ralph questioned, running a hand over the bow Link had set down. "Is that who's bought your loyalty this week?"

Link held his tongue, barely. Lorenzo laughed cruelly at seeing Link's restrained anger. "I think you touched a sore spot Ralph."

Giving Link a tight-lipped smile, Ralph lifted the bow and looked down the range at the targets. "Well, look at that, boys! It would seem our mercenary friend here is quite a shot with a bow." Eyeing the arrows embedded at the center of the target, Ralph shoved the bow at Link. "Let's see it again. Fire an arrow."

"I'm not here to perform for your entertainment." He growled back, slamming the bow back down onto the rack. "If my presence here is so insulting, I will wait somewhere else."

"I said," Ralph snarled as he thrust the bow at Link again, "FIRE an arrow!"

"Ya Linky-boy," Lorenzo said with a laugh. "We may need a man with your level of marksmanship. How much money does it take to buy your skills? Hundred Rupees? Two Hundred?"

"Oh I doubt it's that much Lorenzo." One of the four lackeys added as the other three laughed. "I doubt Kafei could afford even that much."

"Think what you like but I am not staying for this." Throwing the bow back at Ralph, Link started to walk away but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You forget your place Link. You'll leave when we dismiss you." Ralph sneered, "The boys and I are in the mood for some entertainment and we're tired of watching people knock each other off their horses. I think some archery would be a nice change. Now grab that bow and do as you're told."

Yanking the bow back, he glared at Ralph. Two strides brought him back to where the arrows were neatly stacked. Not caring which arrow he grabbed, he glanced back at the suitors behind him. Gritting his teeth to keep himself from saying something he'd regret, he took aim. With his back turned, he didn't notice Lorenzo sneaking up behind him until he kicked Link in the back of his knees. Stumbling forward, his arrow went off course, disappearing into the bushes behind the targets. With a furious snarl, he whirled around but his angry retort died in his throat. As much as he wanted to put these bullies in their place, he couldn't. They were Lords and Dukes and he...was just a ranch hand. Raising his voice at them would see him thrown in the dungeons or at the very least would get him an hour or two in the stocks. From the smug look on Ralph's face, he knew as well, that Link sorely wanted to say something.

"Link!" Zelda's jubilant cry broke the tension in the air and everyone turned to watch the Princess' approach. Ignoring the suitors, Zelda threw herself into Link's arms. Hugging him tightly, he hesitated only for a moment before locking his arms around her. "I knew I'd find you out here after Impa told me you were the one who brought Kafei and Anju here."

Behind them, Ralph coughed quietly to get Zelda's attention. "Your Highness, I hadn't realized you were going to grace us with your presence. We will set up a little archery tournament here, if that is your desire. The boys and I here could do with some entertainment and the chance to prove ourselves..."

Zelda's soft laugh cut him off, "I mean no disrespect Ralph, " She smiled, seeing the Duke's surprised expression. "But an archery tournament against Link would be pointless. He's the best Archer in Hyrule and besides, I have no time for such trivialities. Please return to my Father and explain to him I must discuss matters with Link. I will be in shortly for the midday meal."

"Matters with the Mercenary?" Lorenzo sputtered, outrage clearly painted on his face. "Your Highness are you sure that is wise?"

Eyes frosting over, Zelda gave the angry suitors a brittle smile. "I'd be careful Lorenzo. Calling me foolish is never a good idea."

Beside her, Link tried to keep the smug look off his face, really he did, but he couldn't deny that watching Zelda put them in their places, when he was unable to was satisfying. Properly chastised, Ralph, Lorenzo and their lackeys slunk away, leaving Link and Zelda alone.

Shaking her head, Zelda turned to him. "You have more restraint than I ever could have with that stunt Lorenzo pulled."

"So you saw that?"

"If you would just let me officially announce who you are..."

He laughed bitterly. "It wouldn't change their attitude, your Highness."

"Link, we're alone, you can call me Zelda."

"And give them reason to throw me in the stocks?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your Highness, you are never truly alone here. Everyone is just waiting for me to do something foolish." And that was truly the problem. No one cared for his presence here with the exception of Zelda and Impa. There was always a servant lurking within hearing range, waiting to catch him doing something disrespectful, itching to be the one to run to the King with a story of how 'that awful mercenary disrespected her royal highness'.

"I don't like this Link." She sighed sadly, resting her head on his chest. "You belong here, by my side. You're the Hero of Time...you are meant to be treated with the respect of everyone man, woman and child and instead...you're scorned because of their belief that you are a mercenary. Link, it isn't right."

"I imagine you spoke with Kafei?" He asked, deciding it would be safer to change the subject then to continue this line of conversation.

A mirthless laugh escaped her, his tactic having not gone unnoticed by her. "Yes, but don't sell yourself so short either. I have missed you, Link."

Smiling ruefully, he wished he could embrace her again but was worried of the repercussions from such actions. Nothing would be said when she was the one to instigate an embrace but he wasn't willing to test out if it would be the same should he be the one to be the instigator. So instead, he had to settle for telling her that he had missed her as well and it was the truth. In the week during her recovery they had grown quite close. Their long walks in Lost Woods, the evenings sitting up by the fire exchanging stories...and stolen kisses. He almost longed for that time back. That week had only proved to deepen the feelings he had for her. He found that the Princess was more than a pretty face. She was funny and smart, not afraid to speak her mind but had the empathy to know when it was best to keep quiet about her opinions. They hadn't spoken their feeling aloud but the chemistry between them was undeniable. By the end of the week it was safe to say they'd been exchanging more stolen kisses than stories.

The look in his eyes must have spoken what his lips would not. Stretching up, she placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I understand Link; I wish we could repeat that week too." She whispered softly in his ear before pulling away to say more loudly. "Father wishes to send only soldiers to aide Termina, but I argued against it. The state of the Woods of Mystery sounds too much like something Eden would do, to ignore."

"I thought the same. Navi still hasn't found any evidence that they are still in Hyrule, though I really can't see any reason for them to go to Termina." Link had sent Navi to search for rumors of the three spiritual stones. For the past month, starting while Zelda had been recovering in Kokiri Village, Navi had spent the weeks searching for any sign of what Eden, Fia and Neela could be up to. Once a week, she would return to Link with her findings. So far her searching had been fruitless. They were no closer to knowing what those three were up to. As soon as she returned for her weekly check-in, Link planned to send her towards Termina.

"And this man, this Shayde...what are your thoughts on him?"

"Besides that he's trouble?" Link frowned, "He sounds a lot like something I fought before..."

"You mean in the alternate future..." Zelda's eyes lit with interest and if it wasn't so important that she knew about the doppelganger he'd fought in the Water Temple, he would have preferred to not mention it. She was too eager to hear about what he'd gone through, having some misguided idea that she owed it to him to know the hardships he had faced, to share in his pain.

"Ganon sent a dark doppelganger of me in the Water Temple. I defeated him but now I am wondering if maybe the magic that had created him hadn't been completely undone."

"An echo of dark magic? Maybe...hard to say though until we see him for ourselves."

"Ourselves? That better not mean what I think it means..."

"It means exactly what you think. I want to go to Termina to see this for myself." She smiled up at him brightly. "And I want you to accompany me. Which brings me to the second reason why I came looking for you."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" He asked with a deep, sinking feeling.

"Father would like to speak with you."

* * *

Yep, he wouldn't like this. Standing in front of the King, he tried to not feel two inches tall. The King eyed him shrewdly, completely aware that his gaze made Link uncomfortable. "My daughter insists that you accompany her to Termina."

Was he supposed to answer that? Should he answer that?

"I don't agree with her. Mind you, I don't agree with the whole idea of her travelling to a country currently under attack."

Good thing he hadn't answered. Link thought absently when the King continued to talk. They weren't the only ones in the throne room. Not only was Zelda and Impa there but the six suitors had been invited to this interrogation as well. Link idly wondered if this was their payback for the way Zelda had insulted them.

"This is not the first time my daughter has spoken so highly of you, a good for nothing Mercenary. What I would like to know is why does she feel you warrant her high regard?"

"Perhaps it's...not the sword on his back she favors, you Majesty?" Ralph suggest with an ill concealed smirk.

The King turned his sharp gaze on the insolent Duke. "That is my daughter's honor that you are calling into question Lord Ralph. Are you sure that you wish to go down that road?"

Swallowing hard, Ralph quickly shook his head. "O-of course not Sire. My apologies."

"Now," Turning back to Link, the King fixed him with a stern look, "Would you care to answer the question I asked before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Clearing his throat, Link slid a quick look in Zelda's direction but knew she wouldn't be able to offer him any help. "Sire, I believe I have her favor because I was the one to aide her when Agahnim threatened to usurp the throne."

"And yet I have reports that you were aiding Agahnim." The King replied as he snapped his fingers, signalling a servant to come forward. Scrambling over to the King, the servant held out a rolled parchment perched on a velvet pillow. Taking the document in hand, the King unrolled it. "You were seen outside of Kakariko with the woman known as Fia. At her orders you killed over thirty innocent people, including women and children, and yet you _still_ have my daughter's favor?"

He sighed; he'd wondered when that would catch up to him. "Sire, at that time I had not been acting of my own volition. I was completely under Fia's control and had no choice but do what she commanded."

"And she commanded you to kill thirty of my loyal citizens?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Glancing over at Zelda and knowing that this would be hard for her to hear, he continued, "They were part of a series of tests. She wanted to know the extent of her control over me."

"And you are able to recall everything she required you to do?"

Of all the questions the King had to ask, why did he have to ask that one? Knowing it was unavoidable, knowing he _had_ to answer, he met Zelda's troubled gaze. "Yes."

Zelda's sharp intake of breath echoed in the silent room. The King spared his daughter a single glance, a small, satisfied smile on his lips. "So Daughter, does this change your opinion now? He knew of the terrible acts he was asked to do. He claims he was under their control but we all know that the word of a mercenary cannot be trusted. The truth is that they were able to pay him more in order for him to switch sides, nothing more and _that,_ my Daughter, is the only 'control' they had over him."

Fist clenched against her stomach, Zelda turned to her father in disbelief. "No Father, of course this makes no difference to me. How can you stand there questioning him in this way? Father, he is the REASON that Agahnim has gone into hiding!"

"And I ask you, my child, how can you be so naive? He switched sides when he saw that Agahnim would lose!"

She gaped at her Father's accusation. "Just who do you think saved me from Agahnim, Father? Who stopped Agahnim from..." Her gaze darted over to the assembled suitors. "fr-from killing me?"

"One of the Knights of Hyrule, of course." The King answered without a pause. "I also have a report stating that this Mercenary Garbage attempted to stop my Knight from rescuing you!"

"Wh-what? Father, it was _Link_ who saved me. The Knights of Hyrule were working for Agahnim, they..." She stopped, slowly starting to shake her head. "Where did you get those reports?"

Rolling the report back up, the King handed it back to the servant. "It's of no consequence. The reports are sworn statements from the Knights within this castle. From men who can NOT be bought."

"Really?" Link asked, forgetting himself. "Then you're a bigger fool then I thought."

Enraged by the insult the King turned on Link. "Enough! The purpose of this meeting was to bring your crimes out in the open and to prove to my daughter that her favor in you is misplaced."

"Father, what do you mean to..." Color draining from her face, Zelda stepped back. "No, Father you can't..."

"For your crimes Mercenary, you will be sentenced to death!" With a satisfied nod, the King signalled the soldiers to drag Link to the dungeons. "Enjoy your night in the dungeons murderer; it will be your last."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this was a fine mess he'd gotten himself into. Leaning his head back against the cold stone, he stared at the perfect little square of light dancing on the opposite wall from the little window that was set high within his cell wall. He should have known Fia's little 'tests' would come back to haunt him. His biggest mistake was keeping it from Zelda. The 'sworn statements' had probably been left by Fia, herself. Having the foresight to plant reports to prove him a traitor to the crown sounded just like something the traitorous bitch would do. Footsteps drew his attention to his cell door. Two guards stepped into view, escorting Zelda.

Coming to a stop, she turned towards him, resting her hands lightly against the bars. "Leave us." She commanded to the guards, turning her head slightly to them.

"But your Highness, his Majesty..."

Gripping the bars, her eyes flashed. "I said, LEAVE US!"

Snapping to attention both men bowed before doing as she'd commanded. With them gone, Zelda turned back to him. "Link..."

Crossing to the door, he lightly rested his hands over hers. "It's alright. I should have seen this coming."

"You knew the whole time Link? Everything they asked you to do? Everything they..." Her voice broke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And have you torture yourself over this, like everything else that has happened to me since drawing the..." He stopped before completing his sentence, not sure if speaking about the Master Sword was such a good idea. "Like you're doing right now?"

Resting her head against the bars, she sighed. "I suppose I deserve that. I've beaten myself up repeatedly for the things that happened at the Temple when Agahnim used Malon against you. I know why you would want to protect me from knowing any more about that horrible time. But Link," She looked at him now, tears streaming down her face. "I can't let you die, I just can't..."

Wiping her tears away, he smiled at her encouragingly. "So what do you suggest? Breaking out probably isn't the answer since it'll only make me a fugitive but I'm not too sure if I have any other options."

"We'll clear your name by proving those documents my Father has is forged."

"And what of Kafei and Anju? As much as I'd like to clear my name, I don't think they have that kind of time and neither do I."

"Father sent a regiment of soldiers to Termina. I am officially on house arrest. I told Kafei and Anju that we would join them once I straighten this mess out." Dropping her hands, she turned to look down the hallway. "The guards will return soon. When is Navi due for her check-in?"

"As luck would have it, tonight. When she can't find me, she'll probably search you out."

"Then I will give her a new assignment. She will aide Impa in finding proof of your innocence."

"And what will I do in the meantime? Proving those documents are fakes will take time..." He frowned. "Just what are you planning?"

Flashing him a smile, she stepped back from the bars. Faint footsteps could be heard, their time was almost up. "I will return tonight Link. I promise."

* * *

Judging by his square of light, he guessed that night had fallen roughly an hour ago. He'd had his 'last meal'; a concoction of mystery meat and what he guessed were supposed to be mashed potatoes in something that was supposed to pass as gravy. The untouched plate still sat on its tray. He'd rather die on an empty stomach then eat that stuff. Flopping down on the hard plank of wood jutting out from the wall that served as his bed, he folded his hands behind his head. There wasn't much to do in the small cell besides wait; he only hoped Zelda wouldn't take too long to come back.

"Master Link!"

Startled, Link tumbled off the hard pallet. Fi's upper body protruded from the wall at an angle so that she was staring down at him. "Fi! What in Farore's name are you doing here?"

Floating further into the small cell, Fi settled down on the bed. "It was unusual that you didn't return as planned. I was roaming the ranch when I saw Mistress Malon receive a missive from Lady Impa. I wasn't able to read what had been written in the letter, but Mistress Malon's reaction was enough for me to gather that something was wrong."

He couldn't exactly say he was surprised by Fi's news. He'd known that word from the castle would reach the Ranch. He was, however, wondering why it had been Impa who'd brought word of his incarceration. He could only guess that it had to be part of whatever Zelda was planning.

"Ah well, then I imagine Zelda will come by here once Malon leaves..."

"But Master, Mistress Malon has already returned to Lon Lon Ranch. I did not come here until I had seen that you hadn't returned with Mistress Malon."

"What? How long ago was that?"

"Several hours...I apologize for the delay. It took me a while to discern your location. The entire castle is saturated with dark energy." Gliding over to Link, Fi held out the Ocarina of Time. "The Probability of you being unable to return of your own volition was 88%, so I brought this just in case it proved useful."

Taking the Ocarina from her, Link tucked it safely inside his tunic. The little instrument would definitely make leaving the castle easier but it worried him that Zelda hadn't returned. Until he was certain she was safe, he wouldn't be leaving. Walking to the cell door, Link angled his head in an attempt to see down the corridor. If he could determine how many guards were out there, maybe he could formulate a plan for getting out of here.

"Master?" Fi asked, angling her own head mimicking Link. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see how many guards are down here."

"Oh." Walking past Link, Fi passed through the bars despite Link's whispered warnings that she might be seen. "There is one sitting at a little table and...Master should he be sleeping like that? Does that not defeat the purpose of having a guard posted?"

Hiding a smile, Link nodded. "It does, but it works well for us. Can you go down the corridor and see if you can find the keys to the cells? I'm gonna guess they're somewhere on the guard."

"Of course." Fi disappeared from sight as she glided over to the sleeping guard. There was the soft sound of jingling keys before she returned. "Perhaps we should mention this to Mistress Zelda? It is very troubling that a knight could sleep so soundly when they should be on duty."

Taking the keys, he nodded absently in reply. A part of him agreed with Fi, but another part was rather pleased that the Knights were so sloppy. For one thing, it would have made escaping the dungeon near impossible if they had been taking their duties seriously. With key ring in hand, he set about finding the correct key that would open his prison door. With five keys on the ring, he tried two before the third one opened the door. The loud clank of the lock, followed by the rusty creak of the door, had him waiting anxiously to see if the noise had alerted the sleeping guard.

When no one came running he snuck a look around the corner, he spotted the guard easily enough. The little table was directly below a lit lamp. Slumped in a chair by the table was the guard. Arms folded, chin tucked against his chest, the guard's light snores echoed softly down the now silent corridor. As far as Link could tell, the guard hadn't even stirred when he'd opened the door. Treading softly, he inched closer to the napping guard. Besides the small table and chair, there were no other furnishings in the empty corridor and after it was found that he had escaped, Link suspected that even the little table and chair would be taken away. Looking down at the sleeping guard, he considered his options. Should he leave the guard, chancing that he could wake and sound the alarm when it was discovered that Link was gone? Or did he end the foolish guard's life now? Ensuring that his escape would go unnoticed for a while longer? Spotting the guard's sword and shield propped up against the wall, he stooped down to grab the equipment. He wouldn't kill the guard, he couldn't. Yes, he'd been falsely accused of treason but he would not seek vengeance for the act by striking down a man whose only crime was doing his job, however poorly.

As the familiar weight settled against his back, he couldn't help but think how fortunate it had been that he'd decided to not bring the Master Sword with him. Being the only one who could wield the blade would have made for some rather interesting questioning when they'd stripped him of his weapons before throwing him in his cell. It also saved him from having to hunt down his own sword and shield. Both pieces of equipment were easy to replace. The Master sword, for obvious reasons, was not. Now equipped, his attention returned to the guard. Despite not wanting to kill the guard, he still couldn't just leave him. The longer his escape could remain undetected, the easier it would be for him to search for Zelda.

* * *

Guards walked by in pairs, too intent with following their outlined patrol than to notice the man hidden behind the tall ornamental vase. Link sidled deeper into the shadows, thankful for the wide vases that someone had thought to place intermittently throughout the lengthy hall. Belatedly, he had realized that the lack of security in the dungeon had given him a false sense of confidence. Leaving the basement had been so easy-too easy. In the past half hour he had counted at least three pairs of guards patrolling this hallway alone. He was no stranger to stealth, having had to make his way around the Gerudo fortress undetected once upon a time. Back then he'd even managed to free four trapped carpenters before the Gerudo even knew he was there. Despite his previous experience even this was testing his capabilities.

His plan was to make his way to Zelda's garden. He knew she tended to go there to be alone and had thought that would be where she would be-but now he wasn't so sure. He had no way of knowing if that was indeed where she'd be, and he didn't know how much longer he would remain successful at ducking the guards. He estimated he was about half way there and already he could see the increase in guard activity. He also had to consider he may not be able to find a way back into the castle if Zelda wasn't at the garden. Peering around the large urn to check if the coast was clear, he eased his way out from the shadows. He'd probably have just enough time to make it to the next vase before another set of guards appeared in the hallway. Moving soundlessly across the hall, his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet, he glanced over his shoulder. The hall remained empty. Footsteps faltering, Link turned to look back the way he'd come. Turning again, he looked down the hall that would take him to his goal. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going the wrong way.

Ripping off the gauntlet on his left hand, he stared at the triforce emblem glowing softly on the back of his hand. He knew that the pieces of the triforce resonated with each other the closer he was to Zelda. There were times that he'd been amazed that no one seemed to notice the Triforce's glow but that could have to do with the fact that both he and Zelda were careful to have their hands covered in some way. He was never without his gauntlets and she always wore gloves. Lifting his hand, he pointed it in the direction he'd been heading then swung around to point his hand back the other way. The triforce emblem flared a bit brighter when he pointed his hand in the direction he'd come but was it accurate? He really didn't have time to follow his hand around like some sort of dousing rod.

"Master? Why have we stopped?" Fi peeked over his shoulder. "Why are you looking at your hand?"

"I have no idea where Zelda is." Sliding his gauntlet back on, he began redoing the catches on his arm. Distant footsteps signalled that the next patrol was on its way. With no more time to consider his options he ducked behind the vase. Hand resting against its glazed surface, he studied the patterns of blue and gold, willing his frustration down. He was wasting precious time but he wouldn't, no, he couldn't leave without finding Zelda first.

"Why not just ask?" Fi questioned, her head tilted inquisitively. "I will ask the guards when they come around the corner."

"Are you mad? How are you going to get that information without revealing who you are?"

"Master, I am blue. They will assume I am with the visiting Zora dignitaries."

Link gaped at her, she couldn't be serious, but as he watched her head towards the oncoming guards he realized that, yes, she was quite serious. "Fi! Get back here!" He hissed at her furiously but it was too late, she'd already been spotted.

"State your business." The guard on the left barked.

Unfazed by their distrust, Fi dipped down in a short bow. "I am looking for Princess Zelda. My Mistress had an important message that I am to deliver to her Highness."

"And who is your Mistress." The guard on the right questioned.

"I arrived today with the Zora dignitaries..."

"I didn't think Princess Ruto was attending the festivities." The first Guard cut in, exchanging a look with his partner, Link was barely able to discern the discreet nod that was given to the second guard.

Fi took a step back, avoiding the second guard. "I did not realize that the Knights of Hyrule were so ignorant as to think that Princess Ruto is the only Zora nobility. Now would you please direct me to Princess Zelda so that I may deliver my Mistress' message?"

The two guards at least had the decency to look embarrassed at their blunder. The second one cleared his throat, again some sort of look passed between the two guards but before Link could begin to wonder what it could possibly mean they finally told Fi where Zelda was.

"His Majesty had Princess Zelda confined to her chambers after hearing she went down to see the criminal in his cell. You will find her Highness there."

With a departing nod in the guards' direction, Fi started to walk away. "Odd how popular the Princess is tonight."

Fi paused long enough to turn back to the guards. "What do you mean?"

Leaning against his spear, the guard shrugged. "You're just the third person to ask about her Highness. Mind you I guess the second inquiry can't really be counted since the two of them were together."

Curious as to who else had been asking about Zelda's whereabouts, Link inched closer so that he could hear them better. He barely made out Fi's next question but the guard's response was loud and clear. "Lord Lorenzo and Sir Ryan left to see Princess Zelda less than twenty minutes ago."

Fi visibly staggered at the news, barely remembering to stay in character when she shot an alarmed look in Link's direction. He shook his head sharply, gesturing with a hand for her to continue on as if it didn't matter that two of Zelda's unwanted suitors were heading to her private chambers. In theory there should be nothing to worry about, but Link took little comfort in that. Zelda wouldn't truly be alone, after all she would have her maid servants with her, and if they weren't there, well, Impa was never that far away.

Still looking slightly perturbed, Fi thanked the guards and walked away as if she were going to deliver her 'Mistress' message'. As she rounded the corner, the guards resumed their patrol down the hallway. Passing by Link, he waited until they too had turned another corner before he moved out from his hiding spot. Despite the disturbing news that Lorenzo and Ryan, whom Link assumed was one of the 'lackeys', were on their way to see Zelda, at least he now knew where she was. Now that he had a destination he'd be able to move along with his escape plan. He just had to get to Zelda.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Fi to rejoin him. He'd just abandoned the idea of trying to get to Zelda's room by way of the main halls when she emerged from an outer wall. "Master, we must inform Mistress Zelda of the lazy guards the King has employed. Not a one looked up; I bypassed everyone by flying right over their heads."

"Well, in their defense I don't think they are accustomed to entities that can float right over their heads." He'd replied with a chocked laugh as he pushed on a wooden panel hidden behind a velvet curtain.

A door swung open silently to reveal a narrow passage running behind the stone wall of the hallway. Peeking around him, Fi stepped through the secret door craning her neck this way and that as she took in the dimly lit passage. Not wasting his time to explain himself, he followed behind her as he closed the door. If he was right, these servant passages would not only be quicker but they wouldn't be as heavily guarded as the main hallways. At this time of night there would be no need for the servants to be attending the royal family and their guests. Most people would be asleep by now, or so Link hoped.

Zelda had shown him the servant's passages the last time he'd visited. At the time he had thought it odd that she would feel it necessary for him to know how to secretly get around the castle. Now he wondered if she'd had a premonition that he would need that knowledge. That visit had been one of his last ones. As much as Zelda had hoped it to be different, it was perfectly obvious the King did not approve of their friendship let alone the obvious feelings that had developed between them. That last visit had also been the day the suitors had arrived to court Zelda. That very day the King announced his intentions to have his daughter wed. Of course she had brushed the notion off. No one would force her to marry someone she didn't love. She had made that quite clear to him but it still hadn't made watching men flirt with her any easier. Eventually it had been easier to just not visit her. No one, not even Malon, had known he'd been visiting Zelda secretly at the castle after he'd brought her back home. Thinking back, he was glad for that. Malon would have been tempted to do something about his situation with Zelda and her help-while given with the best of intentions, would have only confounded the problem.

* * *

Fi followed silently and as Link had guessed, there was no one using the narrow passages this late at night. Not even the guards were bothering to check the servant's passageways. An oversight that Link was more than happy to exploit and it came with the added bonus of tending to be more direct in reaching one's destination. After all, can't have the nobility waiting on something as mundane as the servants having to run through multiple hallways just to fulfill whatever request had been asked of them.

"Master? By my calculations I would say that we are near Princess Zelda's room. Will we be exiting this corridor soon?"

"You almost sound like you're claustrophobic Fi." Stopping at what looked like just another wall, Link pushed the hidden catch that would slide the hidden panel open.

"You would be incorrect Master Link. I just did not want you to miss your exit."

He looked over his shoulder at her, about to reply, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The servant passage they were in opened onto the hall leading to Zelda's room. There wasn't a soul in the hallway except for one person, Ryan-or as Link recognized him as, Lackey number 2.

"Master? Where are the guards?"

He'd like to know that answer too, Link thought absently as he drew his blade. Ryan hadn't noticed him or Fi yet, too caught up at staring at Zelda's closed door as if he was expecting it to bite him. There should be guards; they were right outside Zelda's room. Even under normal circumstances this was normally one of the most heavily guarded areas of the castle. The King took his daughter's safety very seriously. It was probably the one thing where he and Link saw eye to eye on. So where were the guards? With the added 'threat' of Link's escape he was shocked that the damn hall wasn't elbow to elbow with guards to block him from reaching this room. There was only one other question that dominated his thoughts. Where was Lorenzo?

Ryan still had his back to Link. Leaning forward he pressed an ear to the door, trying to hear what was inside. His face screwed up into a look of concentration. "Come on, Lorenzo...where's that signal..."

"What signal?"

Ryan froze at Link's voice. Slowly he turned around, eyes going up and Link swore the other man went as white as a ghost. "L-link...wh-what are you doing out?"

Link's lip curled in disgust. Grabbing Ryan, he ignored the other man's question as he pushed him away from the door and backed him against the opposite wall. "What signal Ryan?"

"L-Lorenzo told me, he told me...I'm supposed to wait. I'm supposed to listen for a signal—a sign that I'm to catch..." Ryan stopped at the thunderous look in Link's eyes. "It—it was all his idea! I said it wasn't a good idea...it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work? Where are the guards?"

Trembling with fear, Ryan was all but crying. "Lorenzo dismissed them, he wanted...he said the King gave him permission to speak with Zelda in private and that I was there as a..."

Growling, Link slammed Ryan against the wall. "What in the name of Din are you doing out here if you're supposed to be their chaperone? Are Zelda's servants still in there?"

"N-no." Ryan squeaked as he held up his arms to shield himself.

"What?!" Hoisting Ryan up, Link pressed the tip of his sword to the nobleman's throat. "I suggest you tell me what's going on now and if I were you I wouldn't skimp on the details."

"Ralph's accusation about...the nature of your relationship with Princess Zelda got Lorenzo thinking." Ryan blathered, trying to shrink away from the blade at his throat. "He figured if Zelda had succumbed to your...uh...well he thought that could explain why she wasn't picking someone to-to marry. She'd be too embarrassed that she had given in to someone like you and didn't want to have to explain that to her future husband. Lorenzo spoke with the King—he told him he didn't care about any mistakes the Princess might have made by giving into her baser instincts...he said he would gladly marry her even...uh even if he wasn't the first..." Again Ryan's voice froze in his throat at the anger he saw in Link's eyes.

"That doesn't explain why he's alone with Zelda right now?" He pressed the sword more firmly against Ryan's neck causing a thin line of blood to well up. "What aren't you telling me?"

"P-please! I'm getting to that!" Tears ran down Ryan's reddened face, his feet kicking uselessly against the wall. "The King agreed to let Lorenzo marry Princess Zelda with one condition. He had to get her to agree to it. So-so that's what he's doing now...he's explaining that he will accept that she had given in to-to..."

"So why are you here?" Ryan paled at his question. Whatever the reason, he knew he wouldn't like it. "Spit it out Ryan, why did Lorenzo have you tag along? So he can gloat to you?"

Ryan shook his head—eyes glassy with fear as he whispered. "He-he wants me to wait out here in case he needs his back-up plan."

"And what would that be?"

The scared man started trembling in Link's grasp. If he'd been scared earlier he looked completely petrified now. "If-if P-Princess Zelda d-doesn't agree to marry him...he-he's going to—he's going to com-compromise her. I-I was going to be the one to catch them—so-so that she-she wouldn't be able to-to say n-no."

Blood pounded in Link's ears and all he saw was red. He'd kill him, no...killing Lorenzo would be to kind. First he'd drag the bastard out to the haunted wasteland and leave him there for the buzzards to pick him clean! What sort of man resorted to something so underhanded to force a woman—regardless of her station, to marry? And for Ryan, it was rather mind boggling that he could be so spineless that he would even agree to such a plan. They were the ones who deserved to rot in a dungeon somewhere and yet, no one would believe him if he were to alert someone to their devious plan. Even if he hadn't been an escaped fugitive—his reputation as a mercenary guaranteed no one would listen to him. Earlier Fi had mentioned that there was dark energy surrounding the castle, perhaps this had something to do with it. Something was seriously wrong if it had been this easy to get Zelda alone? And exactly where was Impa?

Blinking back the red haze, Link turned his attention back to Ryan. Dropping the shorter man, Ryan scrambled to get away but Link grabbed him easily enough. Blabbering uncontrollably, he couldn't even make out what Ryan was even trying to say anymore. The man was beside himself, positive that he was about to die. Heaving a weary sigh, Link gave him a rough shake. With a snap of his teeth, Ryan calmed down remarkably fast for someone who only moments ago had been ready to piss his pants.

"K-killing me won't help you..."

"Kill you?" Link smiled, showing his teeth. "No, I won't kill you but not because it wouldn't benefit me. If you hadn't noticed I'm already a dead man. According to the King, killing you wouldn't be anything out of my character. Lucky for you, it actually would be for me. I don't kill for revenge."

"You think pretty highly of yourself for a thieving mercenary."

"And you are remarkably foolish for a man who has a sword to his throat." Link growled back, lifting said sword for good measure. "But, back to our dilemma. I can't exactly leave you here to alert the guards to my presence or Lorenzo for that matter."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Trembling in Link's grasp, Ryan struggled to free himself but Link had too good of a hold on him. "You-you said you wouldn't kill me!"

"And I won't." With a move that was too quick for Ryan to follow, Link knocked him out.

Ryan slid boneless to the floor, slumping against the wall. Link gave him one last cursory glance, checking his pulse before turning to Zelda's closed bedroom door. Quick strides brought him to the heavy door and not bothering to knock, he kicked the door in. Raised voices rushed out to him immediately, the thick door having muffled the argument inside the room. His eyes swept over the room, taking in the mess and the knocked over furniture until spotting Zelda backed up into a corner on the other side of her bed. Lorenzo gripped her upper arms tightly in his hands, her skin white where his fingers dug in.

Relief shone in her eyes upon seeing who'd burst into her room. Lorenzo didn't bother to turn around. "Ryan, you bumbling idiot! I told you to wait until..." For a moment he looked confused when he saw it was Link and not Ryan, but the moment passed quickly. "What the hell are you doing out?"

Fi glided into the room. "I believe the more pressing matter would be why you are alone in Princess Zelda's chambers."

"The King feared the mercenary wouldn't stay in his cell and asked me to watch over Princess Zelda." Adjusting his grip on Zelda's arms, he pushed her forward so that he was shielded by her body. Clamping a hand over her mouth, he twisted Zelda's other arm behind her back.

"That's not what I heard." Link said softly, finally finding his voice. "Ryan was under strict instructions to wait outside this room for your signal."

"You think he would tell the truth to someone like you?" Lorenzo sneered, yanking Zelda back when she struggled against his hold. "The guy is spineless. He would say whatever he needed to if it meant saving his own hide."

"If that's the case why would you dismiss her maids? The guards?"

"I have a right to be alone with my fiancée"

A sharp bark of laughter escaped him at Lorenzo's claim. "Fiancée? Zelda would sooner cut off her own arm than choose you to marry."

"What? You think she would choose someone like you?" Lorenzo's lip curled at the thought. "A-a commoner? A nobody? The Crown Princess of Hyrule deserves better than some low life criminal!"

"She also deserves to choose someone of her own free will."

"But you agree with me about deserving someone better than a criminal?" Lorenzo grinned, "and don't think I haven't noticed what you're doing Link. Get back over by the door."

Link paused, while they'd been speaking he been slowly inching his way further into the room. The bed still stood between them but he'd been confident that he could dive over it and reach Zelda. "For someone who's claiming he has a right to be in here, you sure are antsy."

"I'm cautious, not stupid." Lorenzo muttered as he pulled Zelda back further away from the bed. "Now get back over by the door."

"Or you'll do what? Hurting Zelda will insure you a place with me tomorrow morning."

"Please!" Lorenzo scoffed. "I am doing the King a huge favor by marrying his whore of a daughter here. Not many men would look the other way and take an impure bride."

"Impure!" Zelda screeched finally succeeding in getting her mouth out from beneath Lorenzo's hand. "You disrespectful little..."

"That's enough dear." Lorenzo calmly clapped his hand over her mouth again. "You'll learn your place soon enough once we're married. Now, where..." He frowned and glanced back and forth looking for Link.

"Right here." Link spoke from his place now behind Lorenzo. Zelda's distraction had been all he'd needed to vault over the bed to reach where they stood. Grabbing the wrist of the hand that Lorenzo was holding over Zelda's mouth Link twisted Lorenzo's arm back.

With a painful cry, Lorenzo's hold on Zelda's arm was released. Feeling his grip slacken Zelda took the opportunity to shove her elbow back hard into his stomach as Link kicked his knees out from beneath him. Forced to the ground, Lorenzo screamed as his arm threatened to break under the pressure Link was applying.

"I'll have your head for this! Mark my words! You will not LIVE to see another day!"

With his other hand, Link shoved Lorenzo's head down until it was pressed into the floor. Digging a knee into his back, Link leaned over until his lips were even with Lorenzo's ear. "Come after Zelda again and I swear you won't even see me coming."

Lorenzo sputtered more profanities but Link was done listening. With a final shove he pushed Lorenzo's head down again, bouncing it off the floor. Lorenzo's body went limp beneath him as his fingers searched for a pulse. Satisfied that Lorenzo was just unconscious, Link turned his attention to Zelda. Purple bruises were already starting to form on her arms from Lorenzo's fingers and she was absently rubbing her wrist from where he'd held her while he'd had her arm yanked back.

"Are you ok?" He gently brushed her hair out of her face and adjusted her gold tiara that had become slightly dislodged during their struggle. "He didn't..."

She shook her head, a shaky sigh escaping her. "The bruises are the extent of what he did. He was expecting a meek Princess who would do as she is told. He wasn't expecting me to put up a fight...it threw him off."

He released the breath he hadn't quite realized he'd been holding. He crushed her to himself, thoroughly shaken at how much he could have lost today. Zelda allowed herself to be enfolded in his embrace before pulling away. "We have to get out of here. I know you weren't thrilled about the idea of me coming with you but..."

"Leaving you here is out of the question." Link interrupted, pulling her in for another quick embrace.

"Really?"

"There's something going on here. We've been back for a month and all of a sudden these reports come out about the tests Fia put me through? The King might not have approved of my line of work but had never made any move to try and imprison me until now. There are plenty of mercenaries out there but I don't hear of him actively hunting them down. I just don't know if it's something left over from Agahnim or if this is part of whatever is happening in Termina. Either way I want you with me where I'll know you're safe."

* * *

**Another chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long. My left hand has been causing me some problems which has made typing slow. I've started physio and my hand is feeling better but I have no idea of when updates will happen. So please be patient and I promise I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do Link?"

Link glanced up at Zelda's question. He'd just finished moving Lorenzo out into the hall. He'd placed the unconscious nobleman by his cohort before returning to find Zelda still in the same spot he'd left her. She stood stock still by her bed, one hand gripping the bedpost lightly while the other toyed with the heavy canopy that cascaded down at each corner of the bed. He wasn't entirely sure of what she meant by her question. It seemed pretty obvious to him that what they were going to do was escape the castle but he couldn't be certain that was what she had meant.

She gave him a small smile as if sensing his confusion. "My Father will immediately expect that we've gone to help Kafei and Anju. We aren't going directly to them are we?"

"The way I see it there are three places your Father will look the minute he realizes we're both gone. Termina, because he knew you wanted to help Kafei and Anju; Lon-Lon Ranch, because that's not only where all my equipment is but it's my home, and Zora's Domain because you're close with Ruto." Link ticked each point off on his fingers as he spoke, "Lon-Lon Ranch is unavoidable; I need to get back there to get the Master Sword at the very least."

"So you're saying we'll avoid Zora's domain and Termina?"

"No, we're just going to have to be careful. We'll head for Termina but we're going to have to take a different route."

"So we won't be going by way of Termina Pass that lies on the edge of Lost Woods?"

"The first thing your dad will do is fortify that Pass. We'd be better off finding a less travelled route there."

Dropping her hand away from the bedpost, a sigh escaped her as she crossed over to the screen set up on the other side of the room. "I'll leave it to you to decide how we'll proceed. I wish I could say otherwise, but you're more familiar with the country side." There was a slight rustle of fabric before her dress was flipped over the top. "I hope you have a plan to get out of the castle. My own was shot to hell the minute my Father locked me in my room."

Slightly uncomfortable with the idea of just a thin screen in between them he struggled to focus on what she was saying and not what she was doing. An arm reached out from behind the screen to grab at the pile of clothing on the chair beside the screen. Watching that slender arm disappear back behind the screen it took him a minute to realize she'd asked him something.

"S-sorry, what was that?"

"Do you think we should hide in Castle Town for a day to avoid the guards?" Zelda peeked around the edge of the screen, keeping herself hidden behind the protective barrier save for her left arm that was curled against the screen. "Like you said, the first place they'll look is Lon-Lon so why not stay here. We could stay one step behind the guards instead of ahead of them."

"There are things in my room I'd rather they didn't get a hold of." He replied as he gazed at a point behind Zelda's head without quite looking at her. She studied him for a moment before shrugging a bare shoulder and disappearing back behind the screen.

"Oh? What things?" Her voice floated over the top of the screen, slightly muffled as if she were pulling something over her head.

Things? He frowned, what were they talking about again? Oh right.

"The Master Sword for one and a lot of my equipment I would rather they didn't get a hold of."

"And I suppose those things you have up in the attic from your previous travels."

Previous travels? Oh, the masks and medallions.

"Ya that too."

Zelda stepped out from behind the screen and Link felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Dressed in a blue body suit with a loose white tabard displaying the symbol of the Sheikah, her feet were encased in knee high blue boots, and a white scarf wound around her neck, almost hiding the bottom half of her face. Her hair was bound in a braid, the end curling against the small of her back. She looked like Sheik—well almost. The last time he'd seen her dressed as the Sheikah she had gone to great lengths to hide her gender, this time there was no mistaking the gentle curves beneath the tight body suit...

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Grinning, Zelda twirled in place, her braid swinging out from her body. "What do you think? Impa suggested I travel in disguise as a Sheikah."

Link tried really, really hard not to stare at her backside—really he did, when what she'd said hit him. "Impa suggested this? This!? The body suit, the..."

Sauntering up to him, she gently ran her fingers over his chest. "Well, maybe not exactly this. What's wrong Link? Don't you like?" She grinned at his flushed expression. "Or is it that you 'like' a little too much?"

He wasn't sure if he should answer her but by her mischievous grin he had a feeling he really didn't have to. Turning away she walked back over to the chair by the screen and he swore she was swaying her hips like that on purpose. As she stooped down to grab the remaining item draped over the chair, Link averted his gaze. He struggled to remember that this was the Princess he was ogling, but boy was it hard to remember that, dressed as she was. Shaking the dark cloak out with a flare of her hands, she brought the cloth around to settle on her shoulders, enveloping herself in the garment.

"There, is that better?" She asked innocently.

Honestly...no but smart man that he was, he kept that opinion to himself. He had to grudgingly admit that the disguise was a good one. No one would believe that Sheikah running around was actually the Princess. Meeting her violet gaze, he realized there was actually one way they could possibly know.

"As long as no one looks you in the eye, you should be able to pull off that get-up."

"Oh that!" Closing her eyes, she passed her hand over her face. When she opened them, her violet hues had been replaced by a deep crimson. "Better?"

Again, seeing those familiar crimson eyes, a sense of déjà vu settled over him. It took him a while before he found his voice again. "Ya, no one will mistake you for anything but a Sheikah."

He turned to go, hoping she wouldn't be able to see the sudden look of loss on his face. As her hand closed over his arm to turn him back towards her, he realized he should have known that she would pick up on his melancholy.

"Link? What's wrong?"

Her eyes searched his—a bit concerting too considering the change in eye color. "You...just reminded me of something."

"What was it? Something from..." She paused, obviously she'd been about to ask if it was something from his past but was that really accurate? Could it really be considered his past when it never really happened? Her mouth settled into a firm line before finishing what she'd been about to ask. "Was it from your past?"

Guess that answered that question, he thought idly, his gaze shifted to the open window. "You've...hidden yourself as a Sheikah before. Though... last time didn't have quite these results."

"Did I make myself look like a boy?" Zelda asked with a grin. "Impa wanted me to use an illusion to change even my gender but I didn't feel the need to go that far with the disguise."

"Of course, Impa thinks you're still going to change your appearance doesn't she?" At her answering grin, he rolled his eyes. "Then I feel obligated to say that you should do as she intended."

"Nope, I plan to stay just like this."

He shook his head at her insolent look. "Oh, I know, but I want to be able to tell Impa truthfully that I told you to change your appearance, as she wanted, when she sees you."

* * *

Now that he'd found Zelda, he used the Ocarina of Time to travel to the Temple of Time in a blink of an eye. The Temple was silent. This late at night or more appropriately, this early in the morning, no one was at the Temple. It didn't stop him from doing a casual sweep of the Temple though. It would be just his luck that he would manage to get away from the castle only to stumble across someone making a late night visit to the temple. He faltered slightly when his gaze reached the chamber where the Master Sword was normally housed. In the dim light he could just make out the metallic gleam of the Master Sword resting in the Pedestal of Time. It was only an illusion created by Impa. After it had been decided to keep his identity as the Hero of Time a secret, they had decided they would have to do something to make it look like the sword was still in the Temple of Time.

Unsure if replacing the Master Sword would such a good idea with Fia, Neela and Eden still running about. They decided their only option would be to create an illusion and there was only one among them who could maintain an illusion continuously without having to be nearby. The Sage of Shadows.

"Link! I see you managed to break out! Thank the Goddesses!"

Tearing his gaze away from the illusion, he turned in the direction of the voice, instinctively placing Zelda behind him to protect her. Seeing Rauru making his way towards them had Link lowering his defenses. As Rauru approached them he kept casting curious glances at Zelda, not recognizing her right away.

"Who do you have with you? I didn't realize the King had requested another..." The Sage's mouth fell open in shock before closing with an audible snap of his teeth. "Princess! Just what do you...Link I can't believe you would stand by and allow her to walk out in public in-in..." The old man fell silent, clearly at a loss for words.

"Oh Rauru, lighten up will you? Impa knew I would want to accompany Link and figured this would be the safest way for me to travel inconspicuously with him."

"Impa suggested this?"

"Oh no, not this exactly." Link smirked, mimicking Zelda's earlier words. She shot him a glare, a silent warning to keep quiet.

"Then exactly what was Impa's idea?"

Again she glared at Link, warning him to keep quiet before answering Rauru. "She felt it was necessary to alter more than just the color of my eyes with an illusion but I think it is unnecessary of me to run around looking like a boy."

"I think you should reconsider."

"Of course you would say that!" Shaking her head in exasperation, Zelda threw her hands up in the air. "I have made my decision Rauru!" Turning on her heel she marched towards the doors. "Link, come on! We're wasting the night here!"

Offering Rauru an apologetic shrug of his shoulders, Link hurried to catch up with the Princess. Thankfully the old Sage didn't try to stop them. As he caught up with her, he was just able to catch the tail end of her rambling.

"...It's not like this is would be considered unusual for anyone else! These garments are exactly what a Sheikah would wear! Compared to Impa this is rather conservative!"

He bit back a laugh and reached out to grab her hand. She turned to look back at him, blushing slightly when she realized he must have heard what she'd been mumbling. "Well it's the truth! I'm still completely covered in this! Why does this have to be such a big deal?"

"I think you know the answer to that already."

She sighed, her head dropping in a nod. "I suppose. It just gets tiring Link. Always having to be so proper because I am the Princess, I am expected to always dress a certain way. To always conduct myself in a manner that is proper for a Princess."

She stared at their joined hands, wiggling her fingers a bit. "I...like that I can be myself around you. That I don't have to continually monitor my actions. The only other person I can truly be myself around is Impa."

"So that is the purpose of adopting this disguise? Not to only hide your identity but to escape from it for a bit?" He asked, gently placing a finger beneath her chin so that she was looking at him and not their hands. "Alright Princess, if that is what you wish." Smiling softly, he dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. "I won't say another word about it."

* * *

They walked swiftly through the twisting back alleys avoiding the main streets and anyone who might be out on a midnight stroll. Twice they had to stop and back track when the way became a bit too public , worried someone might spot them. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon when they reached the main gate and their next obstacle. The drawbridge that spanned the water that passed by the Southern wall of Castle Town was still raised and didn't look like it would be lowered anytime soon. Link pulled Zelda back further into the shadows of the alley as they decided what to do.

"There are usually only two guards posted at the gate. One outside and one in the guard house." Zelda took a small stick and drew in the packed dirt, outlining where the guards would be. "Maybe we could take them out and lower the drawbridge ourselves?"

Link studied the crude drawing before slowly shaking his head. "It's too risky and the mechanism to lower the drawbridge might be further up inside the guard house or might require a signal to another guard who operates the winch. Is there a postern gate anywhere? One that wouldn't be so heavily fortified?"

"No, this Gatehouse is the only way into and out of Castle Town." Exasperated, Zelda threw her stick. "If there had been another way it would have made sneaking in here to get the Master Sword so much easier!"

"So...we wait until they lower the draw bridge?" Link walked back to the mouth of the alley and peered around the corner. "By then they'll know I've escaped and that drawbridge is not going to come down until they find me."

"Then maybe we'd better take our chances and hope the winch is in that gate house."

* * *

Back pressed against cold stone, Link suppressed the urge to lean out and watch her. He had to be mad to have agreed to this plan. It was bad enough they were putting their trust in fate that the winch would be in the guard house. What made it worse was that it was up to Zelda to set their plan in motion. It wasn't that he didn't think she could handle it. If anything Zelda was the most capable woman he knew. A typical Princess she was not. His problem lay with how they planned to take out the guards. Their plan was a simple one, Zelda would entice the guard stationed outside to follow her back to the alley way where Link would be waiting to make sure the guard took a little nap. With the outside guard out of the picture, they hoped to repeat the ruse on the guard within as well.

He should be the one taking the risks, not Zelda but considering he was an escaped fugitive, the guards would have a much different reaction to seeing him than Zelda. The guards were more likely to sound an alarm if they saw him. Zelda planned to appeal to their...baser instincts. She'd left her cloak behind, the heap of fabric lay abandoned by his feet. Repeating the simple incantation that would keep the changed eye color in place, she'd given him one last reassuring smile before she'd walked out of the alley. Now he was waiting for Zelda to lead the guard back to him, but it was taking so long.

Throwing caution to the wind, he risked a quick peek. By now she had reached the guard and they were talking. What they were saying he couldn't tell but what he could tell was that Zelda shouldn't have bothered with her illusion. The guard had yet to look above her shoulders. In fact he was seriously beginning to think he could have done a song and dance routine and the guard wouldn't have noticed. Gritting his teeth, he pulled back before he stomped over there and smacked the guard upside the head. Zelda's overly loud laugh floated back to him but he wasn't sure if that meant they were finally coming this way.

That jackass better not get grabby...Adjusting his grip on his sword, he brought the blade up so that it was resting crosswise against his chest when he heard the soft crunch of gravel. Zelda came into view, a strained smile on her lips as she guided their unsuspecting prey.

Still playing the seductress, Zelda let go of the guard's hand to turn and face him, still walking backwards. "This way Bryan..."

Bryan was oblivious to Link's presence; his total focus was on Zelda. "Don't be such a tease you little minx, get over here." Managing to grab Zelda's hand, he pulled her closer until she was pressed up against him. "You sure I can't get my buddy to join us? I guarantee you wouldn't regret it."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Wouldn't four...be a bit crowded?"

Bryan blinked in surprise at her reply. He started to turn to see who else was in the alley but it was too late. In that short time Link had easily snuck up behind Bryan. Using the pummel of his sword, it took only a quick blow to the back of Bryan's head. As the man slumped forward, Link pulled Zelda out of the way so that she wouldn't be trapped beneath the scumbag.

"Sweet Nayru, I really don't want to do that again." She said with a shudder. Taking her cloak back from his outstretched hand, she gave him a grateful smile. "Convincing him to not get his partner was a challenge."

Gaze still stuck on Bryan's prone form, Link's mouth twisted in disgust. "So that's what was taking so long?"

Crossing her arms, she nodded, gazing warily down at Bryan. "He isn't going to wake up anytime soon is he?"

"Not the way I hit him."

"Good." She paused, as if contemplating an idea. "But Bryan's hang up with getting his partner gives me an idea. We're going to change our plan a little bit. I want you to be there with me this time."

"And how exactly is that going to work? One look at me and he'll sound the alarm."

Zelda grinned. "Well, it won't be you that he sees with me." Her eyes dropped back down to Bryan then looked back at him.

"Oh no, you can't be serious." Backing up, Link held up his hands. "You are not making me look like him..."

"We'll be able to disable the remaining guard quicker if I do."

"But-but holding an illusion that long..." He was grasping at straws but he refused to do it without fighting first. "I've only known Impa to be able to hold a complex illusion..."

"Don't insult me, Link." She scolded but the glint in her eye belied her stern tone. "I would never be able to hold an illusion at a great distance like Impa is doing with the Master sword but I can certainly handle altering your appearance for the short time it will take us to take care of that guard."

* * *

They stood by the door, both hesitant to go inside. "What if he sees through the illusion?"

Adjusting his collar, her eyes met his. "If he's anything like his friend I doubt he'll even really notice you're there."

He snorted in reply to have his own thoughts echoed from earlier. "So you'll take the lead and I'll follow?"

"Just get behind him quickly and knock him out." Turning her back to him, her hand dropped to the handle when Link's hand closed around her arm.

"Zelda." She turned to him, her eyes not quite meeting his but he was able to see the discomfort in their depths regardless of how hard she tried to hide it. "I won't let anything happen."

She smiled back at him and his hand dropped away. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the door open. Inside, the guard jumped to attention, trying to look like he hadn't been leaning against the wall in an attempt to sleep standing up. He perked up further when he saw Zelda.

"Found another one, eh Bryan?" Pushing away from the wall, the guard ran an appraising eye over her. "Gotta say buddy, you're gettin' better at pickin' 'em."

He shrugged in reply, not quite trusting himself to speak. The guard either didn't notice or didn't care that his friend was unusually quiet. Moving away from him, Zelda sashayed her way towards the guard. Arms instantly closed around her, swinging her around until he had her pushed up against the wall he'd been previously using to take a nap. Figuring now was a good a time as any. Link started forward, intending to put their charade to an end.

He made it no more than a few steps when the guard turned on him. "What's the big idea Bryan? You know the deal, you bring 'em then you wait."

His gaze shifted to Zelda, he wasn't surprised to see his own surprise reflected back at him. They'd made a mistake. Bryan had been insistent about including his friend because his friend was, for the lack of a better word, the dominant one of the pair. Catching him off guard wouldn't be easy, as was demonstrated just now. Bryan's friend was still staring at him and Link could tell he was wondering why he hadn't backed down. He made a quick decision, the only way they would be able to succeed would be if he threw Bryan's friend off by acting out of character.

Raising an eyebrow at Zelda, she discreetly nodded her assent. She would go along with whatever he did. Now hopefully she wouldn't kill him later for what he planned to do.

"Ya well I'm sick of your leftovers." Pushing past Bryan's friend, he took up the guard's former place. "I think since I found this one, you should be the one to wait." Caging Zelda in with his arms, he bent down to nuzzle her throat. "You said yourself that I did better with this one. Why should you be the lucky one to go first?"

Grabbing his shoulder, the guard tore him away from Zelda with a snarl. It was exactly what Link had been hoping for. Playing into the momentum, he allowed himself to be pushed almost half way across the little room. As he expected, the guard followed, momentarily forgetting about Zelda.

"My, my, must we resort to violence? A simple 'no' would have sufficed."

"And you're really pushing it Bryan. Or did you forget what happened last time you suggested you this?"

Well, if he were to be honest, he'd say 'no'. But what fun would that be? "I can't believe you would think I would want to keep with this set up!"

Taking a swing at him, Link easily ducked, using the opening to get close enough to get his arm around the guard's neck. "The King really needs to invest in some better training for you guys."

"Bryan! Let me go this minute or I swear that beating I gave you last week will look mild compared to what I'll do this time!"

Link rolled his eyes; the guy was dumber than he thought. Did he really still think this was Bryan? Tightening his grip, he swung the guard around, managing to lift him off his feet. A choked cry was all the guard could manage as his air way was blocked further. As his struggles became weaker, Link figured it wouldn't be much longer before the guard lost consciousness.

It took a bit longer then he thought, but finally he was able to lower the unconscious guard to the ground. With Zelda's help, they propped the guard against the wall behind a couple of barrels to keep him out of sight should someone peek in. With both guards now out of the way, they turned their attention to finding the winch to lower the drawbridge.


	5. Chapter 5

They almost didn't see the narrow passage tucked back in the furthest corner of the guard house. Hewn right into the stone, the stairway barely had enough room for one person to pass through comfortably. It made it nearly impossible for Link to wield his sword. Limited to short stabs and jabs, he only hoped they wouldn't run into anymore guards. Zelda was oddly quiet and he wasn't sure what to think of that. He'd glanced back at her a few times, trying to meet her gaze but she either didn't notice, or was purposely avoiding him. With her continued silence he was beginning to think it was the latter. If they had been anywhere else he might have pressed the issue and tried to get her to talk but until they were safely away from Castle town, he couldn't afford for them to waste anymore time.

"Oh no..." Zelda's soft whisper pulled him back to the present. They'd reached the top of the stairs and were now in a long and equally narrow room.

At first, he thought her distress was because the winch wasn't in the room after all, that they'd wasted all this time only to find that the controls for the drawbridge were somewhere else. One quick glance and he realized that wasn't what was wrong. Oh, the winch was there but what they hadn't anticipated was that there'd be two. Now that he thought about it, he realized it made sense. The drawbridge was lowered and raised by two heavy chains attached to the very end of the massive wooden bridge. So really, seeing two massive windlasses completely encased in heavy chains shouldn't have surprised him. What worried him was, it meant that they would both have to operate the controls to lower the drawbridge and, as strong as Zelda was, he didn't think she'd be able to control it.

Pushing past him, Zelda crossed the room to the pair of windlasses anchored to the floor. "This is ridiculous! I never thought I knew so little about the castle!"

Ah, so that was what was bothering her. "I'm sure your Father made a lot of changes after everything that happened with Agahnim. You haven't been back long enough to have learned of all the adjustments he made to the defenses."

"I doubt my Father would have changed the mechanics of the drawbridge."

Link shrugged, he was only trying to make her feel better and if she didn't want to listen to him then he wasn't going to waste his time. Besides, he was more interested in the windows that the heavy chains passed through. They were, surprisingly enough, quite large. Large enough, he'd wager, for him and Zelda to pass through without even having to bother with lowering the heavy bridge. Skirting around the windlass closest to the door, Link eased his way towards the window. It was half his size and about halfway up the wall. Gripping the ledge with his fingers he eased his upper body out the window. Down below was the river; the wooden bridge barely even blocked the opening but ran almost right alongside it. It would be difficult but he was sure they could shimmy down the raised bridge to the water below. It would throw the castle guards off as well if the bridge wasn't lowered. With any luck they would assume he was still somewhere within Castle Town, when in reality they would be long gone.

"Link? What are you doing?"

Feeling a hand on his back, he glanced back at her with a devilish grin. "Forget the drawbridge. We're gonna get out of here in a bit more of an unconventional way."

Leaning around him, she glanced out the window. "Are you sure? It looks...like a long way down."

"Come now Princess, where's your sense of adventure?"

"My sense of adventure is being drowned out by my knowledge of gravity."

He was already climbing out the window. Hearing the worry in her voice, he turned back with a smile. "I won't let you fall Princess."

She stared at him, leaning forward; she glanced out the window again before returning her violet eyes to his sapphire blues. "Well, at least I'm not wearing a dress that'll tangle around my legs."

"Just a cloak that could be equally as cumbersome."

"Well, I could just leave it here." Smiling innocently, she plucked at the collar of her cloak. "But I seem to recall someone had a problem with my attire."

"I never said I had a problem with it." Jumping down from the ledge, he backed her up against the windlass. Caging her in with his arms, he nuzzled her as he pressed soft kisses to her throat while slowly working his way to her ear. "Don't you remember? I never actually answered you, when you asked if I 'liked' your outfit a little too much." He smiled when he heard her breath catch as he gently nipped her ear lobe. "To answer your question Princess, that answer would be yes."

Capturing her lips with his own, he gave into what he'd wanted to do since meeting up with her again in the castle. He was well aware that this really wasn't the time to give into his feelings, that kissing her here and now was a bad idea. Especially when they were so close to escaping but dressed as she was it was so easy to forget. To forget that she was the Princess and that there were currently six men all vying for her attention. So easy to forget that he was relegated to the role of mercenary and that her Father despised him. If only they weren't who they were. If only she weren't royalty...no, that wasn't fair. Their situation could easily be remedied if he were to allow people to know who he really was. The title, Hero of Time, had to count for something and would elevate his status enough to make people see him as more than a mercenary. Cupping her face with his hands he was hard pressed to remember exactly why he'd been against announcing who he was.

A soft moan escaped Zelda, slowly bringing him back to the here and now. Regretfully he eased back, her eyes had darkened to a smoky violet and her arms had found their way up his arms and were now resting loosely around his neck. His gaze dipped down to the cloak's clasp, they'd wasted enough time and it was time they made their escape. "Leave the cloak here. I don't want you falling because of it wrapping around your legs."

* * *

Slipping out the window and down to the waiting waters below had been surprisingly easy. The gentle waters of river had been simple enough to cross with no undercurrent to fight their progress. Standing on the other bank of the river he could just barely see the high wall of Lon Lon Ranch. On horseback the trip could be made in hours, on foot...well he hoped to be there by noon. It would be tricky. The ranch was always bustling with some sort of activity. With any luck everyone would be too busy to notice them...he was truly asking for a miracle really.

"I know we need to get to your equipment but..." Zelda sighed at the determined look in his eyes. "You really won't consider bypassing the ranch will you?"

"I told you , there are things there I really don't want your Father to get his hands on." He broke off sharply and gave her a sheepish smile. "Uh, not that your Father can't be trusted or anything..."

"No, it's ok. You won't even let me know what you all keep in that tower, so I understand." She smiled as she said the last part but he saw the hurt look deep in her eyes.

She might be speaking the truth but it didn't make it hurt any less, he decided with a dismayed thought. He thought of the masks and the medallions. The masks he could maybe show her. They weren't time paradoxes or anything. Not like the box of medallions given to him in another time, by people who, in this time, had no need to give him such items of power. The metal discs were useless now having lost the power the sages had imbued them with. He just had no idea what to do with the things. As a child they had only been reminders of events that had never come to pass. Eventually they had become a torment to him. He'd look at them and remember the sages who'd given them, entrusting a piece of their power to him so that he may defeat Ganondorf.

Once, when he'd been ten, he had made the trip to Goron city. He'd desperately needed to see someone, anyone who might be able to remember him. To remember what he had accomplished. He'd been so sure the sages would still have that power, the ability to recall what he'd done to save them all.

Darunia wouldn't even grant him an audience.

Upset and lost, he'd done the only thing he could think of. He'd thrown all the medallions into a small chest, locked it and stored it high above in the rafters where he could forget. With his memory returned to him, he'd climbed up a few times to go through the items again. Now, seven years later, the memories didn't hurt anymore. The sages still had no idea of everything he'd truly done to give them the peace they were enjoying today but he could now hold the medallions and not feel that pang of loss. But was he ready to share that with Zelda? Could he truly sit down with her and show her the metal discs that was all that remained as proof of what he'd gone through? Showing the medallions would mean so much more than showing off souvenirs of a time that had never been. He would have to tell her of the trials he had faced. She would want to know how he'd come by every one of those medallions. What he'd had to do to free the sages from their prisons and, by proxy, he would tell her of how she had helped him. How she had seen him through every trial. Offering advice and teaching him the mystic songs of travel, so that he could easily crisscross back and forth through Hyrule.

No, he decided, he wasn't ready for that...at least not yet.

* * *

The sun was high and hot. Beating down on the unforgiving plain, Link desperately wished for shade or a breath of wind. Even a dry breeze would be a welcome comfort right about now. He blinked to keep his eyes in focus. In this heat the fact that he hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours was catching up with him. He wasn't the only one either who was having trouble focusing. Zelda stumbled behind him. Her hand held tightly onto his arm for support. Hopefully their stop here would be a quick one. As soon as he had what he needed he planned to use the Ocarina to travel to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Within the safety of the forest, he planned to let them rest. Only a select few were allowed in the Meadow and with the Deku Sprout's added protection he was confident that they would be able to recuperate with little worry from searching guards.

They walked the gently rising incline that lead into the ranch. His ears strained to pick up any activity up ahead but everything was quiet. Coming around the bend in the road it appeared that their luck was holding. The large house was silent, no sounds of happy chatter or clatter of pots and dishes floated out into the still air. Across from the normally bustling house, the barn stood at solemn attention. It crossed his mind that this was odd. At this time of day the ranch was never this quiet but with his execution scheduled for today, everyone was probably in Castle Town. He could already picture it. Malon would have rushed home only to rile everyone up into returning to the castle to demand his release. Talon would have gone along with his daughter for the simple fact that he viewed Link as a son and, with the exception of Ingo, the other ranch hands were his friends, so of course they would have wanted to go too.

Ingo would have gone just so that he wouldn't have to work.

A relieved sigh escaped him and unconsciously he squeezed Zelda's hand. "No one is here and getting my stuff should be an easy matter now. I'll get us to the Sacred Forest Meadow soon and we will be able to rest."

"Thank the goddesses. I'm not sure how much further I can go."

Seeming to get their second-more like sixth-wind, they hurriedly passed between the house and stables. Link's tower room could be seen on the other end of the large corral. A couple of horses grazed within the fenced in pasture, there were at least three that were running lazy circles. He ignored the horses as he led Zelda around the fence, his gaze fixed on the tower. As he circled around the track that ringed the fence, he skidded to a sudden halt. Beside him, she did the same having seen the same thing. Sitting beside the tower was a cart but it wasn't anything that he recognized.

Steel sang as he pulled his sword free and tried to ignore how heavy it felt in his hand. He turned to tell Zelda to stay back to cover him. Her accuracy with the bow was admirable but useless in close quarters. He shouldn't have bothered, she'd already fallen back. Bow in hand; she kept an arrow nocked as he crept closer to the cart. In the back there were three chests, one rather large one and two smaller ones all stacked neatly together. Silver light flashed off something propped up against the biggest chest. Shielding his eyes until the glare dimmed, a chill ran through him. Propped against that trunk was his mirror shield and those three chests? Well he finally recognized the large one to be the one he usually kept at the foot of his bed. The other two usually took up residence in the 'attic' part of his tower.

"Zelda!" His voice had a certain shrill quality to it but he ignored it, blamed it on the fatigue.

"What is it?" She jogged up to him, her gaze instantly landing on the shield. Recognition flashed in her eyes. She recognized it to be the one he usually had hanging in his room. "This is your..."

"Did you give Navi instructions to tell Malon to gather my things?"

"No, it hadn't occurred to me that you would want to move all of your equipment."

He'd feared that would be her answer. He hadn't anticipated that the King would send someone to clear out his equipment. Blood hammering in his ears, he ran toward the closed tower door. There was only one thing missing from that cart.

"Link, wait! Someone could be in there!"

He ignored her. Someone very well could be in his room and if he had to guess, he would say they were having a devil of a time getting the Master Sword down from where he had it mounted on the wall. Pushing the door open, he rushed inside...to his empty room. The Master Sword was where he left it, mounted on the wall over his bed.

"You idiot! What if someone had been in here?" Zelda scolded as she stepped inside, her gaze sweeping the room. "Grab the sword and let's get out of here before someone does show up."

"Probably a good idea, though a little late." Both Link and Zelda turned to the door. A woman leaned casually against the door frame studying her nails. Seeing she had their attention, she smiled. One hand rested easily on the sword she had strapped to her side. Long hair, the color of melted chocolate, cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves. A molded chest plate bearing the Royal Family crest was worn over stop of a white shirt and short blue tunic. Soft cream colored pants were tucked neatly into knee high, black boots. "I warned his Majesty that you wouldn't stand for sitting around a dingy cell but of course he didn't believe me."

Not sure who this woman could possibly be, Link pulled Zelda behind him, a move which did not go unnoticed by the newcomer. "A Sheikah? Well that certainly explains how you were able to escape the castle. Though I must say, I always thought your loyalties lay with the royal family." Her eyes raked over Link as she continued in a loud whisper, a hand angled to direct her next statement at Zelda, "not that I blame you. He's enough to make me question my loyalty too.

"But I should really get back to business." Drawing her sword, she leveled the blade at the pair. "I was sent here to gather your equipment but was having trouble with that sword by your bed there."

"You won't be able to get it down."

A grim smile stretched her features. "I'm well aware of that. I've been trying for the last hour to get that blasted thing off the wall. What is your secret? How did you fix that sword to the wall so that no one can take it? It's rather ingenious if I do say so myself. I could use a set up like that for my own sword."

He looked over his shoulder at the sword. Even now, no one believed it to be the Master Sword. They wouldn't even entertain the thought. Assuming it had to be because of some sort of fail-safe he'd built to prevent someone from stealing the sword.

"You expect him to help you take his sword and you can't even be bothered to properly introduce yourself?" Zelda pushed past Link, ignoring his hissed protests.

"My, my, I have never met a Sheikah such as you. I must say it is rather refreshing. That other one—Impa, is always so silent. I was beginning to think you all adhere to the old saying 'To be seen, but never heard'."

"And I have never met someone who was so skilled at avoiding answering questions. Maybe I need to be more direct?" Zelda crossed her arms, giving the other woman a hard look. "Who are you?"

"Oh she's a little spitfire!" Laughing with delight, she turned her blue eyes to Link. "I applaud your tastes. She's much more interesting than the Princess."

"Who says he isn't interested in the Princess anymore!" Stepping between Link and the mystery woman, Zelda tried once more. "Tell me who you are right now!"

"My name is Sierra. I tend to be the one his Majesty sends on less savory missions." With a dramatic sigh, Sierra turned to Link. "I was trying to convince him that you would make a perfect partner for me. I nearly had him convinced too until those reports turned up."

"Partner?" Zelda struggled to keep her expression somewhat neutral. "I've never...I mean the King never even hinted..."

Sierra shrugged, not taking her eyes of Link. "There is only one Sheikah that serves the Royal family. Impa does an admirable job, it is quite clear her loyalty lies solely with Princess Zelda. Seeing this, his Majesty felt that Hyrule needed something more. A special group dedicated to protecting more than just the Princess. That's where we come in."

"There are more of you?"

"We're a small group. So far there are five of us." With a sigh, she put away her sword. "I've got Shad, Ashei and Rusl working to clear your name but I fear it won't be enough."

"That's only four, you said there are five."

Sierra's raised an eyebrow. "You are rather nosey there Miss Sheikah. Our fifth member is Auru, if you must know."

"Auru? The King's advis..." Zelda stopped midsentence at Sierra's frown.

Link just shook his head, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, well thanks Sierra. I feel so much better knowing that there is a secret band of soldiers all working hard to clear me..."

"H.E.G."

Dropping his hand, he stared at Sierra like she'd grown another head. "The what?"

"H.E.G. or Hyrule's Elite Guard. We all call it the H.E.G for short. I know it sounds odd and possibly a bit conceited but it's much better than what his Majesty wanted to call us. He wanted to call us Skyloft Knights. Absurd right? But apparently, a long time ago, there was a place that was protected by these knights who were the best of the best. They had to go through extensive testing just so that they could have the honor of protecting this place that was known as Skyloft. It's where the King got the idea..." She broke off with a high tittering laugh. "Oh I'm sorry. I've really gotten off track. You didn't need a history lesson. Where were we?"

He groaned inwardly. Could she really be this easily distracted? "I was about to say we really need to go and if you could just pretend you hadn't seen us..."

"What sort of Knight would I be if I did that?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "We haven't cleared you yet Link and as much as it pains me to do so. I will have to take you and your pretty little friend in."

"Of course." He couldn't really say he was surprised by that. With a wary sigh, Link shrugged off the harness that kept his sword and shield strapped to his back. Keeping his shield, he dropped the sword. Rolling his shoulders, he tried to shake the fatigue from his body.

Sword back in hand, Sierra gave him a puzzled stare. "Uh, maybe it's a silly question but don't you need the sword?"

"What? That one?" He asked, nodding to the sword on the floor. "No, I don't need it."

"A little over confident don't you think?"

Link just smiled in response and shrugged. He could tell she thought he was making a mistake but she was adamant about bringing him in. Gripping her sword with two hands, she swung the blade around, thinking to end it quickly since he refused to arm himself.

She was in for a surprise.

As the sword swung around, Link vaulted into the air. Body twisting with ease into a back flip; he landed lightly on his bed. His left hand shot back behind his body, closing tightly on the Master Sword's hilt. With snarling frustration, Sierra followed the momentum of her swing until she'd come around again. Adjust the angle of her swing, she brought the sword up again as she moved deftly to the left in anticipation of Link's feint. The blade bounced off his shield, the vibration absorbing up his right arm, rattling his teeth ever so slightly. It was all the warning he needed to realize that Sierra had more power behind her swings than he'd originally anticipated. He'd have to be careful not to under estimate her. Already she was bringing the sword around. This time, he barely had enough time to get his shield in place. Sierra's sword caught on the raised edged of the shield. Using her momentary distraction, Link pushed out with his right arm to throw her off balance. Tucking his shoulder in, he moved with his shield. As the arm holding her sword was thrown out wide from her body, Link ducked beneath her arm and rammed his shoulder as hard as he could into her solar plexus.

Grunting in pain, she doubled over, her free arm instinctively going to her stomach as she struggled to catch her breath. Pivoting around until he was behind her, Link quickly brought the blunt hilt of his sword down. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Sierra crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Breathing hard himself, he stepped over her and grabbed his discarded harness. Grabbing the sword that was currently in the scabbard, he yanked it out and threw it on his bed.

Sliding the Master Sword into the empty scabbard he fixed the harness until the sword was a familiar weight against his back. Throwing the shield down by the discarded sword, he looked over to Zelda. "We'd better leave before she wakes up."

With a mute nod, she followed him back outside. Gripping the side of the cart, Link hoisted himself up into the cart bed. Picking up the mirror shield, it wasn't long before it too was fixed to his back, in its usual place. Kicking open the trunk with his equipment, he quickly rummaged through it. Tossing a few extra bundles of arrows Zelda's way, he clipped his hookshot to his belt. He grabbed his bag of Deku Nuts and tossed a second one to Zelda. Last but not least, he added a couple of vials of Red Potion to their equipment. He hoped, he wouldn't need it but he wasn't foolish enough to leave without it. Closing the lid, he turned back to Zelda. She'd already stored away everything he'd tossed to her and was now waiting patiently for him to step down.

With a slight shake of his head, he reached a hand down to help her up. She stared back at him askance, a question in her eye. Pulling out the Ocarina, he gave her a rueful smile before lifting the mouth piece to his lips. The soft, sombre strains of the Minuet of Forest filled the air. As the last notes left the Ocarina, an emerald light circled around them, wrapping them and the cart in a soft green glow. Gripping her hand tightly, he concentrated on taking them and the cart that had been conveniently filled with his belongings to the one safe place he could think of. The green magic broke apart, shooting high into the sky towards the forest.

* * *

They soared over the Field, through the log entrance to the woods, and past the bustling little village of Kokiri. Zipping through the Lost Woods, it wasn't until they had reached the Sacred Forest Meadow that they slowed down. Lost among the sparkling light, they floated lazily over the hedge maze and through the narrow pass that opened up to the clearing, where Saria could usually be found playing her own Ocarina for the Forest Spirits in front of the Forest Temple. Gathering atop the raised stone dais, the light coalesced and took the shape of those that it had transported.

Whole again, he groaned, falling to his knees. Zelda knelt beside him, her arms around his shoulders as he shuddered weakly. "You...could have warned me." He glared up at her through blurry eyes.

"Link?"

"Why didn't you tell me using the Ocarina to transport more than just myself would knock me flat on my ass?"

She didn't reply right away, in fact she didn't offer any type of apology or explanation. Of course, He then realized his mistake. He had spoken to her as if she were the one who had taught him the melodies that could transport him across Hyrule. For a moment, he had forgotten that Zelda had never needed to use the Ocarina's magic. Hearing her now scramble to try and fill the awkward silence made him cringe uncomfortably. Shaking his head, he gently pushed her away as he stood up. His gaze was still swimming but he didn't want her to feel any worse.

"You should rest more..." She broke off at his annoyed look.

Reading the hurt look in her eyes, he cursed himself again. He wasn't annoyed with her. He was pissed off at himself for his slip. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped like that...there was no way you could have known..."

"No, please don't apologize." Following him as he tried to walk away, she reached out a hand to slow him down. "Don't walk away either. I understand you thought, if even for a minute, that I was..."

"Don't." He whirled around, stopping her from voicing exactly what he'd realized for himself just moments ago. "I don't need you to be making excuses for me. Ya, I forgot that you weren't the one who taught me how to use the Ocarina but that's my problem. Not yours."

"But Link, either way I still knew a thing or two about magic. I should have realized that using the Ocarina to bring the two of us plus a cart full of trunks would wipe you out. Magic comes at a price, I know that and I should have warned you. I might not have been the one to teach you the melody but even I know that you've only used the Ocarina to transport yourself."

He didn't want to accept her explanation, regardless of how much sense it made. This was just another reason why he should stay away from the castle and away from her. What would happen if he slipped up when it wasn't just the two of them? People would really think he was crazy. With a heavy sigh he rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. He'd worry about it later. Right now it had been 24 hours since he'd slept and he was about ready to pass out.

"Let's chalk it up to both of us being tired and leave it at that." Turning around he offered her a tired smile. "Let's get some sleep and we'll figure out our next move in the morning."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chap 5. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it :) I'd love to hear what you all think and thank you to all who have already left reviews and have favorite/followed this story! Until next time!**


End file.
